OpFor (Call of Duty)/Bio
OpFor (opposing force) was a Ultranationalist-backed military faction led by Khaled Al-Asad that seized power in the Middle East in 2011 following a violent coup d'état. Following the OpFor's rise to power, the United States Marine Corps (USMC) tried to overthrow the regime. Though the search for Al-Asad was unsuccessful, the Americans were able to score multiple victories during their brief military campaign, pushing them back to the Capital City. However, as US ground combat forces closed in on the last enemy stronghold, the OpFor detonated a large nuclear warhead, obliterating themselves and all American forces in the vicinity. Following Al-Asad's capture and execution by the Special Air Service (SAS) it is unknown what ultimately came of the OpFor. __TOC__ Battle vs. Militaires Sans Frontieres (by Mexican spider) The battle starts with 5 MSF soldiers walking through a facility, then 5 OpFor soldiers walk in and one fires the dragunov and hits a MSF soldier. 4 MSF. Then a MSF soldier fires the Carl Gustav and one OpFor soldier fires the RPG. The Carl Gustav rocket knocks the RPG rocket outo of the air and hits 2 OpFor Soldiers but only killing one of them.4 OpFor. An MSF soldier fires the M1C at the OpFor sniper and kills him. 3 OpFor. An one OpFor Soldier takes out the AK-47 and runs off and dives into a river outside the facility. An MSF soldier takes out the M16 and dives after him. when they come up the M16 jams but the AK-47 fires.3 MSF. Then an MSF soldier comes out with the PKM and fires at him. The OpFor dodges it and swims down. The MSF Soldier takes out the stun rod and electricutes the water.The volts travel toward the OpFor soldier which makes him faint and drown.2 OpFor. Then an OpFor soldier comes up behind him and stabs him. 2 MSF. One MSF soldier and one OpFor soldier takes out their pistol and fire at each other and kill each other. 1 MSF. 1 OpFor. Then one MSF soldier starts firing the M1928A1. at the last OpFor soldier , but the recoil makes him miss, then he takes out the Mini Uzi and shoots him in the knees. He then shoots him in the head. WINNER: OPFOR Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the OpFor won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Smokers (by Samurai234) OpFor: Smokers: Off the coast of a Middle-Eastern sea, just 200 yards from the mainland, A large ship carrying six smokers is sailing along the sea. Suddenly, one of the Smokers hears a loud whistiling noise and looks ahead over the bow. The whistle is coming from an RPG-7 and it's flying right at them! The smoker was lucky to jump off at the right time, but the rocket blew a hole in the ship, causing it to sink. The smokers grab as many weapons as they can, and they head to the life boats. Meanwhile, six OpFor members, one of them who gired the RPG-7, also grab their weapons to take their enemies head on. As the smokers approach the land, they run into the OpFor members. Both teams open fire on each other with their rifles, taking out a man from both sides. OpFor: Smokers: As the firefight countines, the a smoker armed with an M60 manages to take out a OpFor member. However, another OpFor member armed with a RPD takes him out. OpFor: Smokers: The smokers decide to retreat while the OpFor members As they countine to run, one OpFor member armed with a mini-Uzi manages to take out two smokers. OpFor: Smokers: However, he runs out of ammo, and a smoker armed with a MP5 manages to take him out. OpFor: Smokers: The smoker swicthes to his Taurus PT99AF and looks for the OpFor. He spot one and fires, missing. He catches up to him, points the gun to head, and pulls the trigger. Much to his dissapointment, the gun is out of ammo. The OpFor member pulls out a desert eagle and blows the smoker's head up. OpFor: Smokers: The OpFor member meets up with his two commrades, and they enter a building, thinking the last smoker might be in there. However, the last smoker is actually outside manning a M2 Aircraft Quad Mount. He riddles the building with .50 cal bullets. tearing it down. One OpFor member was able to get out, but the other two weren't so lucky, and were crushed by the fall debris. OpFor: Smokers: The last smoker laughs and smokes a cigarette in victory. However the last OpFor member is still alive, and he fires a rocket from his RPG at him, killing the smoker, and blowing up the mount. OpFor: Smokers: The OpFor raises his fist in the air and yells in victory. Winner: OpFor Expert's Opinion While the Smokers are a scary force, they mostly attack in the sea, and were not as good on land. They were also not as well trained as OpFor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Resistance (BRINK) (by KevlarNinja) Resistance OpFor (Call of Duty) In a middle-eastern warehouse, a small group of OpFor soldiers are dug in. Two stand guard outside, well inside, the other three look at a map, planning their next move. Meanwhile, unknown to them, a small cell of Resistance fighters are planning on taking the wharehouse for themselves. Their leader for this mission, a lanky operative, motions for one group (made up of a soldier and an engineer) to go up to the front door well a second group (made up of himself, another operative and a medic) go around the back to find an alternative entrance. As group "A" goes up to the front door, they see an OpFor guard standing in front of the door. The soldier aims his Euston and fires four rounds into the guard's skull. OpFor (Call of Duty)﻿ The guard falls down, dead. The guard on the other side of the building does not notice this, but the terrorists inside do. One picks up a Mini-Uzi and heads down a stairwell to the front door. On the otherside, the Resistance soldier places a HE charge on the door. He and the engineer back away from the range of the HE charge. The Uzi-wielding member of OpFor goes up to the door. He places his ear on the door and hears the HE charge beeping. He trys to run off, but he is unable to run fast enough, getting knocked down to the floor. The two Resistance fighters run in, weapons at the ready. The terrorist weakly turns onto his back and kills the soldier with his Uzi, but only to be killed himself by the engineer's CARB-9. Resistance OpFor (Call of Duty) The two terrorists inside the 'war room' hear the gunshots, pick up some weapons and run off to a lower level in the warehouse. The engineer gets up and, seeing an open door, goes a diffrent route. The door leads into a loading bay. The other OpFor guard, armed with a RPD, sees him and guns him down. Resistance The second group (group "B") comes in through the open overhead door. The heavyset medic puts Maximus rounds in the guard's body from head-to-toe. OpFor (Call of Duty) Team "B" goes deeper into the building, eventually catching up with the remaining members of the OpFor cell. Taking cover behind the corner, one of them opens fire with his AK-47. The Resistance members take cover, and try to fire back with their own guns. The terrorist, however, manages to get the upperhand and kills the medic. Resistance The terroist soon runs out of ammo for his rifle, so he tosses it aside and pulls out his Desert Eagle. He fires a few rounds, but hits no one. He and his fellow terrorist run off, with Resistance right behind them. One of the operatives throws a sticky bomb. It get's stuck to the Desert Eagle terrorist. He panics, shouting as he fruitlessly tries to pull it off. It blows up, killing him. OpFor (Call of Duty) The final member of the OpFor cell pulls out his RPG and fires it at the sticky bomb operative. The leader ducks behind cover and survives, unlike his brother-in-arms. Resistance The remaining terrorist runs off, well the last operative pulls out his Kalt. The terrorist scans the desert. There is no backup in site. Suddenly, a shot rings out. The terrorist falls down, dead. The operative shot him in the back of the head. OpFor (Call of Duty) The operative holds his pistol in the air and shouts "For the ARK!", victorious. Winner:Resistance Expert's Opinion The Resistance had the upper hand in almost every respect. They had more advanced tactics, flexibility and teamwork, as well as more-advanced and reliable weaponry which brought them a win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. MEC, Insurgents (Insurgency), and Val Verdean Rebel (by Deathblade 100) Insurgents: OpFor: MEC: Val Verde: Town, the Middle East A group of five Insurgents sit inside a half destroyed garage, waiting. Two clean their FN FALs, one loads his M1911 as the others prep an IED and a RPK. On the other side of the town, a force of five soldiers of the Middle Eastern Coalition enter on the back of a truck; one with a Dragunov, the others with AK-101s. In the distance, five members of Khaled Al-Asad's OpFor movement move as stealthily as they can; their red berets just visible behind a shallow wadi. Five Val Verde Rebels enter a nearby building, sweating; their dark green uniforms clearly visible in the dusty conditions of the town. Two of the MEC soldiers split off from their main unit to scout out the town before a Val Verde rebel opens fire with his Valmet. Hearing the gunfire, one of the Insurgents rushes out of cover, FAL in hand, before being shot down by a round from a Dragunov. The OpFor insurgents finally enter the town before a shot from a Val Verde Rebels AKM kills one and forces the others to scatter. An OpFor fighter takes aim with his RPG-7 destroying a part of a wall; killing a Val Verde fighter. As the MEC forces push in further, an explosion rips through the air; killing two of the MEC fighters and fatally injuring a nearby Val Verde fighter. The MEC sniper picks himself off the ground from the blast site and, after noticing the remains of an IED, spots an Insurgent putting away a mobile phone. The sniper responds by firing a quick shot from his Dragunov, severely injuring the Insurgent. A burst of fire from a FAL echoes over the battlefield, followed shortly by the distinctinve reports of several AK-rifles. As an OpFor soldier turns a corner with a Desert Eagle, he spots the bullet-riddled remains of a Val Verde guerrilla, an Insurgent, and one of his fellow OpFor members. As he reaches to pick up his fallen ally's AK-47, a clatter of stones causes him to turn. An Insurgent fires three shots with his M1911; missing two, and injuring the OpFor member. The OpFor soldier pulls the trigger of the hand cannon, causing the Insurgent to be flung back several steps before bleeding out. As the OpFor soldier smiles, a burst of RPK fire riddled him with bullets. A MEC fighter pulls the pin of an M67 grenade and lobs it throw a window. The resulting blast flinging a hapless Insurgent machine gunner across the room. A Val Verde guerrilla opens fire, fatally wounding the MEC fighter. The MEC fighter fires three shots from his MP-444, scoring a lucky shot to the heart of the South American, before perishing. The last remaining Insurgent hunkers down in a corner, M1911 at the ready. Already, he could hear the footsteps of an enemy combatant. Muttering a silent prayer, the Insurgent left his cover, and firing off one shot, was riddled with half a magazine from a Walther PPK. Insurgents Out''- 4th''' The Val Verde soldier reloads their PPK and switches to a M72-LAW. Raising the launcher, the last South American goes into the room the Insurgent was hiding in and takes aim at a window. Arming the launcher, the Val Verde fighter fires at a second story window. A Dragunov drops from the wreckage followed by the severed arm of its owner. Picking up an AKM, the South American exits the building and, turning into an alleyway, is met with the muzzle of a Desert Eagle. ''Val Verde Rebels OUT- 3rd The OpFor soldier exits the alleyway and immediately is caught up in a hail of AK-101 fire. The last OpFor fighter aims and fires several shots at the remaining MEC fighter. The last MEC fighter retreats into a building and returns fire. After expending the ammunition in the AK-101, the MEC fighter draws their MP-444. The last OpFor member enters the building cautiously, AKM at the ready. Two shots from the MP-444 find their target; the OpFor soldier's legs. As the OpFor soldier falls to his knees, screaming, the last MEC fighter kicks the AK-47 from his grasp and, staring at his opponent, pulls the trigger of the MP-444. OpFor Out- 2nd The MEC soldier then calls for support and, spotting several US uniforms entering the town, makes a run for it hoping to get to his rendezvous. Expert's Opinion While the Insurgents did pack hard hitting firepower, their lack of proper training led to their immediate elimination from the free-for-all. The Val Verde Rebels definitely had better training than the Insurgents (hell they even had a Soviet advisor) but their weaponry was lacklustre compared to the other combatants. OpFor definitely had better experience compared to the previous two, but lacking the resources the MEC had at its disposal cost them the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios